Sugar, Spice and Cosplay is Nice
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Bayonetta thinks Corrin is ready to take their relationship up to a more intimate level. His chastity level is still incredibly high even after sealing the deal. She thinks that searching for his favorite kink would bring up the kinky side of him, but the question is "What exactly is he interested in?" She goes through some ideas and decides to test one out.


**Sugar, Spice and Cosplay is Nice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own Bayonetta as that franchise belongs to Platinum Games. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Bayonetta thinks Corrin is ready to take their relationship up to a more intimate level. His chastity level is still incredibly high even after sealing the deal. She thinks that searching for his favorite kink would bring up the kinky side of him, but the question is "What exactly is he interested in?" She goes through some ideas and decides to test one out.**

 **Pairing: Corrin/Bayonetta**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) M (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme sexual situations, comical violence and unintentional OOC**

 **More BayoCorn and this one is right after** _ **Say it One More Time**_ **. They're already in a relationship, but it's getting more intimate. I should warn you that most of the warnings are on AO3. If you want the sex, you're going to have to go read it on that website. This is just for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When a tournament is coming up, the first thing you think you would do is focus on training so you'll be prepared for the main event. You wouldn't be going on vacation with your precious someone and slacking off. Of course, if you're Bayonetta, you didn't care about the competition. She was already a great fighter. She didn't seem to register that Master Hand's handicap on her might hinder her abilities to do well. All she cared about was enjoying her time with Corrin before she would have to leave for the Witch Hunter Realm with the other fifteen Smashers. Smashers that did not get voted in had to stay in Smashopolis and while that personally sounded stupid, it was to make sure some accidents didn't occur. They were all excuses according to Bayonetta. She didn't believe that anyone would try to swap out or disguise him or herself as someone else in an attempt to sabotage someone's chance of winning or losing. All she knew was that it was a way to keep certain Smashers out during the tournament. It didn't matter to Bayonetta seeing as how it would only be a week, but a week without Corrin was going to make her bored. She would have Cloud to keep her company, but she wouldn't be able to leave the Witch Hunter Realm until the tournament was done. It was why Corrin suggested that they spend some more time together after the dragon prince made her train up until that point.

Corrin wasn't good with planning for dates. The raven haired witch realized this the hard way when his suggestions were to stay in Smashopolis and do the same thing. The other suggestion she ruled out immediately was going to her world and hang out. Both of these ideas were bad for Bayonetta. The former made sure that Cory could keep an eye on her brother. She didn't approve of him dating the Umbra Witch and while she never said anything to the Umbra Witch, she would complain to Corrin about his taste in women (and people in general). The latter was simply a huge no given that her world was plagued by angels and demons. The probability of her getting into a fight was higher than being able to enjoy a date that they could do in Smashopolis. To add to that…she wasn't exactly ready with showing Corrin where she was born.

This was why the two ended up compromising where they would go. Corrin wanted to go to a sunny place and Bayonetta just wanted to get away from Smashopolis. She would have to settle with the silver haired prince picking Isle Delfino for their date. Bayonetta always considered Isle Delfino a kiddy place with inhabitants that had no problem of putting people on trial for the slightest mishaps. As long as you weren't Mario, you were safe.

The two Smashers would probably be staying in Isle Delfino for a few days before they returned to Smashopolis. Corrin had checked the schedule to make sure that neither of them had a match the few days they would be gone.

Bayonetta was rather impressed at the very least Corrin was good at booking hotels. It was usually Bayonetta that did mostly everything while on the dates. Corrin was still a sheltered prince that needed to be guided through everything before he could handle things himself. As a result, when he did do things his own way, it impressed her greatly.

Sirena Beach was just a great hotel to go to in general. It was always sunset allowing for romantic strolls on the beach. There was a casino inside of the hotel and thanks to Mario, the hotel won't disappear in a goop or ghosts won't be threatening the hotel. Sirena Beach like all locations on Isle Delfino had high quality fruit and seafood. The dinner was equivalent or superior to Smash Lobster seeing as how everything was considered fresh.

The beds were the best part for Corrin. He got them a huge queen's mattress to sleep on. The futon was soft and the pillows were squishy. Corrin even got an amazing view of the sunset (in comparison to a room that looked away from the setting sun). Bayonetta should have been happy that Corrin did great despite the compromise.

The only problem was something was hurting the Umbra Witch greatly that Corrin was not aware of. It sounded cliché for it to be nightmares, but that was what plagued her as of late (the closer it got to the tournament).

They say nightmares exposed the vulnerability of a person. Bayonetta always laughed at the concept despite having her fair share of nightmares. Most of the time, nightmares didn't affect the Umbra Witch. However, this nightmare was different from all the rest.

In her nightmare, she was being chained down by something heavy. It prevented her from moving her arms and legs. The worse part was she couldn't summon her demon friends to get her out of this situation. She hated the idea of feeling powerless especially when she knew she was capable of handling herself.

In front of her in the darkness was a small child. For a moment, Bayonetta thought that the small child was her younger self. However, on further inspection, she could see that the child looked like a younger version of Corrin with her pointy ears. The child looked menacing especially since her intimidating stare was directed toward the defenseless Umbra Witch. The Omega Yato that was in the young girl's hands started to glow a corrupted color.

"…Never forgive you…" The child spoke as she started to approach the Umbra Witch. "You abandoned me…you abandoned papa…why do you get to live?!"

What? She didn't know who this child was, but she knew for a fact she would never abandon Corrin. Corrin was too important to her to just walk up and leave. Bayonetta couldn't even protest. Something was preventing her from speaking along with holding her down. It was almost suffocating…

"He was right…you're just a monster underneath that beautiful appearance…you…you seduced papa…and then you…"

Who is "he" supposed to be? That person sounded like a liar.

Bayonetta gasped seeing angel feathers start to fall on her. It was obvious what was holding her down now. Angels from Paradiso had somehow managed to grab her, hold her down and chain her up. Now she was unable to escape her judgement.

"Because of you…papa is going to…"

Bayonetta looked past the child and noticed someone she knew. With all of her strength she had reached out to that person ignoring the child before her.

"CORRIN!" She cried out.

The angels did their best to hold her down and it was working. Bayonetta hoped that Corrin would turn around and help her out. He didn't. His back was turned. Even though the girl in front of her had Corrin's sword, the dragon prince seemed to have his own Yato in his hand. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as if he was scared of letting it go.

"CORRIN!" She called out again.

The dragon prince flinched at her voice. He looked ready to turn around, but he didn't. Corrin started to walk away into the darkness. Bayonetta saw a gigantic eye looking down on him. Corrin showed no fear as he took his blade ready to fight whatever was hiding in the darkness. Bayonetta was scared though…scared that if she let him go…that he won't come back.

"CORRIN! COME BACK!"

Bayonetta was so focused on the man she loved she failed to see that the child was in front of her raising her sword above the Umbra Witch's head. It was only then did Bayonetta realize how fucked she was.

"Good-bye mama…you were always a bad mama…"

Bayonetta didn't realize she let out a terrified scream. It was uncharacteristic of her, but she was definitely afraid of the little girl in front of her. It forced her to wake up and realize that she wasn't decapitated.

She shot up from her slumber with cold sweat running down her forehead. The gray eyed witch had to stop to catch her breath. Nightmares were never this extreme, so why was it bad now?

"Uhh…what time is it?" She asked groggily as she searched for her glasses. No one has seen her without her glasses besides Corrin. She usually slept with them on but Corrin insisted she take them off so she didn't break them. She never had the issue before, but if he was going to whine about it, she had to listen to him. Bayonetta couldn't admit she couldn't see anything from a distance without them either.

After moving the mattress slightly, Bayonetta found her glasses next to the Pianta clock that stated the time. She groaned seeing that it was still too early.

"3:30 in the morning…honestly…"

Bayonetta let out defeated sigh as she wondered how she would be able to get back to sleep after a nightmare like that. The nightmare was too real for her and while she wouldn't normally be affected by it, she was concerned with Corrin's fate. Why would he ignore her in favor of fighting the darkness? Was that monster a demon from Corrin's past? She wouldn't know unless she asked him. Unfortunately, while the two have become close, Corrin still hasn't been able to talk about his past. The same could apply to her, but she had told herself there was a time and place for everything.

"I'm going to look atrocious tomorrow…"

Before she had a chance to lie back down, she feels Corrin shuffling right next to her. Corrin was a heavy sleeper, so she could move around all she wanted. Corrin wasn't going to budge.

"Look at you…sleeping like you have no care in the world." Bayonetta whispered softly to herself. "I wonder how you were able to handle your world…"

The Umbra Witch suddenly gasped at Corrin's movement as he reached out to grab the closest thing to him. It just happened to his girlfriend and that put her in an awkward position.

"Cereza…"

Her eyes widened. Did Corrin just call her by her full name?

 _W-Well of course he would only say that in his sleep._ Bayonetta attempted to convince herself as she tried to gently push Corrin away. She didn't want to be his pillow. Then she would definitely not get any beauty sleep.

Corrin murmured his lover's name a few more times before eventually release his grip and turning the other way in the bed. Bayonetta let out a sigh of relief as she was finally able to lie back down. She frowned realizing how her heart was beating too fast for her liking.

* * *

Corrin wakes up to the shower running later on the next morning. He should have expected that Bayonetta would wake up first and hog the bathroom to herself. However, his greatest concern was his stomach. He may have eaten a lot the night before, but he was always hungry. The food that was being served in the hotel was great and he couldn't wait to eat breakfast.

It was why the silver haired prince didn't wait for Bayonetta to finish. He assumed she was taking a long shower or drying herself off at this point. He was disappointed that she was spending the morning taking a bath instead.

"Oh, Corrin! Do you want to join me in the bath? I'll wash your back."

Corrin gave a quick glance before he left the bathroom.

"Tell me when you're done."

Bayonetta chuckled at how quick he was to leave. She could see his ears were red even when his back was turned to her. They have been together for a little over a month but he still couldn't get to the idea of bathing with her. He was fine with wanting to bath with his sister, but not her. Sometimes she wondered if Corrin's head was on the right way.

The silver haired prince plopped right back onto the bed and fell back asleep. He expected Bayonetta to be done very soon. Of course, the Umbra Witch took her sweet time in the bath, so by the time she had went over to the bed to wake him up, it was almost noon. They would need to hurry to get the breakfast meal.

Corrin made an adorable noise when Bayonetta woke him up. He was greeted by her breasts that were hovering over his head. She didn't bother to wrap herself around a towel and had no problem flaunting her figure to him. The silver haired prince wondered when he started to notice her beauty. Before, it wasn't an issue, but now…

"You should start getting ready, dear. We have a long day ahead of us. You can't expect to sleep the whole day."

The Nohrian prince quickly sat up and did his best to hide his blush. The angry glare he gave her while his cheeks were as red as a tomato only made the Umbra Witch chuckle.

"You know Cere…we really should be spending more time training than dating. I want you to do well-"

"You worry too much." Bayonetta quickly interrupted. "Don't you want to spend time with me before I'm gone for a week?"

"Well…yes…but…"

"Then we must savior the time we have now. It will be a long week for you without me."

"I-I'm not that addicted to…" Corrin stopped himself from speaking in fear of offending his girlfriend. The only Smashers who could attend the tournament were the ones entering, and that meant no family, friends or lovers could cheer the participants on in person. There were so many excuses given but the one Corrin couldn't help but laugh at was the "coaching" complaint. Because the Smashers had to follow a schedule, there was no way that the fighters wouldn't know how the others fought.

"If you know that Corrin, then get up now. Every moment you spend thinking about the tournament is less time you have with me."

Bayonetta got off the bed so Corrin would be able to get up and head to the bathroom. While the dragon prince started to wake himself up, the Umbra Witch started to think about the nightmare. It was only a dream, so she shouldn't think too much about it. However, she was aware that dreams like that usually meant something bad would happen in the future…

* * *

Once Corrin finished getting ready, the two headed downstairs to the restaurant that was serving breakfast. Bayonetta teased Corrin for not having anything interesting to wear. Yesterday, he did wear something that was fitting for a date, but today, he wore the same armor that wore during Smash. Bayonetta had reminded him to pack more clothes, but Corrin literally took it as "I'll pack my armor and hope for the best". Granted, Bayonetta was willing to wear her usual outfit for Smash, but she still looked more appealing that Corrin did. Together, they looked like cosplayers, but it wouldn't stop Bayonetta from changing her outfit later.

Corrin was quick to order the seafood pancakes with milk for breakfast. Bayonetta was simply okay with ordering a Swiss omelet that had crabs and mushrooms in it. She wasn't much of a breakfast person, but she didn't want Corrin to be the only one eating. Granted, he probably wouldn't care that much seeing as he would spend the next hour just scarfing down his meal.

Breakfast food was served faster than lunch or dinner meals. The Piantas knew that most tourists wanted to start their day and made sure to have everything prepared within a couple of minutes. Breakfast was meant to last for most of the day until dinner where things would start to slow down. That was when they would take their time in serving their guests.

The meal only started to become interesting for the two when Bayonetta suddenly asked this to Corrin out of the blue.

"Hey Corrin, do you have any kinks?"

Corrin nearly chokes on his pancakes when she asked. Since his life wasn't in danger, she waited for him to finish exaggerating and answer her question.

"C-Cere…not in public please…"

"But sweetie, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I can't do that if I don't know what you like in bed."

This was a nicer way of saying, "I'm tired of the slow romantic things we do. Let's spice our relationship up." Corrin shook his head trying to ignore his girlfriend, but knew it was impossible.

"I don't…have a kink." Corrin barely sputtered out. "I'm not that sort of person…"

"Oh really? Your face tells me otherwise."

The prince's response was to simply look away from her causing her to snicker at his denial.

"You know, it won't take me long to find out what your kink is, so you better tell me now to save you the trouble."

His expression paled with those words. Honestly, Corrin was taking this too seriously.

"…If…if you find out what my kink is…you'll be grossed out and hate me…" Corrin murmured darkly. This left Bayonetta bemused. "It's best if you don't try to figure out."

"Oh? I bet I'll find out at the end of the day when all things are said and done."

The silver haired prince let out a sigh of defeat. He knew she wouldn't figure it out now. As time went on, she would. She was treating this as a game, but it was serious for Corrin. The Umbra Witch wouldn't know what she was getting herself into, but at the moment, she was going to have fun exposing Corrin's sexual kink in bed.

* * *

The first place the two went to was Pianta Village. God knows why Corrin wanted to come here first for their date especially since it wasn't at night. In the evening, the river would be filled with hot water for baths making it like a mini hot spring. In the morning, it was only one small tub that could barely fit anyone in. Turns out Corrin wanted to see the Chucksters that were living in the area. It was dangerous for Corrin to even want to see them seeing as how one false move usually killed Mario when he was thrown off the village. That logic wouldn't apply to Corrin of course. He had wings, so he would be able to fly away without a care in the world. He wouldn't be stuck in the animation as Rosalina would put it when Mario was thrown by these plant-like people.

"I wanted to be chucked at least once." Corrin hummed. "I'm sorry for taking you along with me for something as childish as this."

"…It's fine. Just make it quick."

Bayonetta was still facepalming at how dumb this idea was. Corrin happily went to find one of the older Pianta and asking him to be thrown a distance. She hoped he wouldn't get injured.

 _If only we came here in the evening, then I would have something to do while he was playing games._ Bayonetta thought to herself. She could easily use the small bath area for herself, but then she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Corrin. The Fluff Festival wasn't going on either so she wouldn't be able to do anything festive either.

Her mind began to wonder off to ideas that could have happened if it was night time and if Corrin decided to relax with her. She pictured the two relaxing near the small tree near the water in the center of the village. At first the Nohrian prince would be using his feet to splash the water. He would comment on how perfect the water temperature was before he would be greeted with a surprise kiss from the older woman. He would timidly return the kiss before being caught off guard by Bayonetta's sudden desire to take him right there. She would ask him if he was nervous at the idea of being seen by the residents and while he made a minor protest, she would start to force the armor off him. She would expose his naked flesh to her and keep her eye on the prize that was in between his legs.

"PLEASE! JUST THROW ME ONCE!"

Bayonetta looked up after daydreaming of the naughty things she could possibly do to her boyfriend. She sighed knowing full well Corrin was too shy for that fantasy to happen. Observing her boyfriend in front of her, she noticed how flustered he was getting with the Chuckster. Apparently, the Chuckster rejected the idea because it wasn't night time. If he wanted to be thrown around, he would have to wait later. After the dragon prince begged for one shot, the Chuckster finally lost his patience and ended up chucking Corrin behind him. Corrin should have been happy he got his wish…but unfortunately he was heading toward the big tree to the west side of the village. Bayonetta shut her eyes hearing his pathetic cry when his head collided with the tree.

"Corrin…you should have watched out for that tree…you know these Chucksters throw people in the opposite direction they're facing…"

Corrin cried at the sudden pain. He would have a small bump on his head, but it would go away. The dragon prince had worse injuries in the past. The Chuckster could care less that he injured the tourist and slowly started to walk away as if Corrin wasn't complaining about his head hurting. The Umbra Witch went over to Corrin in utter annoyance at his attitude at the moment. He would have to stop crying and stand up.

"Dear, you'll live." Bayonetta told him harshly. "If you're done messing around the village, then we can leave to our destination here."

Corrin made another pathetic sound as he was forced to follow after his girlfriend. He would get to pick the next location regardless seeing as how Bayonetta felt bad for him, but he wouldn't get that many choices if he kept this up.

* * *

The second place they went to was Gelato Beach. Corrin searched the area for something that would impress Bayonetta before getting distracted at glancing at the watermelons that were being grown in the area.

"I wonder if I could eat those watermelons whole…" Corrin ended up asking himself out loud.

"You're still hungry after that huge breakfast?!"

"Maybe a little…"

"Corrin, I advise against that. The last thing I want is for your tummy to get bigger because of having a huge thing like that inside of you."

Corrin let out a small whine before changing the subject. He asked her if Bayonetta wanted anything to drink while they were there but she declined the offer. Gelato Beach would have watermelons and she wasn't in the mood for that fruit. The dragon prince ended up leaving Bayonetta to do whatever she wanted while he went to search for the real thing he came here for. The Umbra Witch decided to rest under the shade and wait for the prince to return to her. The Cataquacks weren't going to disturb her. They noticed her powerful presence and stayed clear of her.

The Umbra Witch groaned in frustration. There was nothing to do at Gelato Beach that would keep her entertained. She could have said that about Pianta Village, but she realized that she could have messed with the residence. Here, it was different. There were fewer inhabitants here besides the little odd birds. The coral reef area she could swim too was rather small, and she wasn't going to hike to the top of the hill where the largest watermelon was.

 _Why did I let Corrin pick this place?_ Bayonetta asked herself. _What does he want from here?_

An idea did come to mind. She would wait for Corrin to return to her and ask him for a massage. She would lie on the sand and allow Corrin to give her one of those great massages he and his sister were good at. She would then urge him to start touching her in more places besides her shoulders to get some amazing things started. Corrin would blush at the idea and would shyly touch her breasts before he instinctively placed his hands in between her legs. He would then rest his body over her as he asked her permission to start doing perverted things to her and she would happily comply.

Of course, the idea of Corrin being a dominant party wouldn't be grounded to reality. Corrin was too modest for his own good and he sure as hell wouldn't want to participate in public sex. Bayonetta just enjoyed the idea of voyeurism too much. If Corrin wasn't going to try anything with a hot spring, he wouldn't do it on the beach.

"Cere! I want to show you something!"

Bayonetta snapped out of her livid imagination to look over to her boyfriend. He smiled widely obviously finding what he wanted.

"What is it Corrin?"

"The new Sand Bird is hatching! Come and see Cere!"

Corrin dragged his girlfriend all the way from Pianta Village to Gelato Beach just to see some bird hatch? Bayonetta sighed at how simple minded Corrin was sometimes. He always thought of doing normal things with her while she only cared about a few things…

Bayonetta had no choice but to follow the silver haired prince. She found it odd how Corrin chose to go into the hut where the Pianta was selling all the watermelon smoothies despite the Umbra Witch not wanting one. He chose the place in order to hide from the sun and to buy a drink for himself. The sand bird could be seen from this location.

"…I will never understand how a bird made out of sand can fly…" Bayonetta grumbled to herself. The Mario logic that applied to Mario's universe never ceased to amuse her.

The Sand Bird would eventually hatch from the egg and make a large chirping sound. While it was uncanny in nature, Corrin was amazed by how beautiful the bird was. Comparing to a phoenix was overkill seeing as how it was still a bird made out of sand.

"It's amazing Cere!" Corrin exclaimed as he ended up bouncing up and down. The Pianta in charge of the booth ordered Corrin to not jump too high or he might hit his head. The hut wasn't that big and Smashers taller than Mario would find it difficult to even move around without breaking. Perhaps it wasn't the best place for Corrin to take the two, but he still wanted that smoothie while watching the sand bird fly away in all of its glory.

Bayonetta couldn't care that much about the sand bird as much as Corrin. She saw the way he was nibbling at his straw and how he was being careful with it. Because Corrin had sharp teeth, he had a bad habit of biting objects and breaking them thus he tended to be very careful with them. For a moment, Bayonetta had this really awful thought that she shouldn't really think about.

What if Corrin's kink had to do with the male gender? What if the reason he didn't want to talk to her about his kink was because it concerned his fetish for his gender? What if he…saw the straw and other long objects like bananas as a substitute that he wasn't allowed to have?

Bayonetta's widened in horror at what she was thinking. She shook her head not believing she actually thought that. Yes she had no moments, but there was no way the innocent Corrin would be into that sort of thing…or would he?

"Cere, is something the matter?"

Bayonetta didn't bother to respond. She simply left the hut causing Corrin to quickly finish up his drink and pursue after her. Where would they go next? Corrin still got to decide where they went, but hopefully it was somewhere where Bayonetta wouldn't have those atrocious thoughts.

* * *

The next destination on their date was Pinna Park. Bayonetta was not at all pleased with this decision. She should have seen it coming. Corrin was still a child at heart and would want to go on the rides that were talked about. Bayonetta was too old for anything at Pinna Park except the Ferris wheel. Once Corrin was done messing around, she would probably get him to go on with her after he forced her to watch him on the rides.

"No, I'm not going on the roller coaster." She told him harshly.

"Why not? Do you not like fast rides?"

"Corrin dear, you do realize what will happen if someone sees me on that ride?"

Corrin tilted his head in confusion before realizing what she might be talking about. "Why would it matter if someone like Dante saw you? We're having fun, right?"

"I am not going on that ride Corrin and that's final."

"…So I was right…" Corrin murmured. Even when he wasn't here, Dante always found ways to make things complicated for the Umbra Witch. "Cere…is there anywhere you want to go when I'm done on the boats? I just thought of a way to make those kids over there have fun so…"

"The Ferris wheel."

"Ehh? Already?"

"One ride won't hurt."

Corrin blushed knowing the reason why she would want to be alone in the Ferris wheel. His face was feeling hotter than normal and it wasn't because of the sun.

"O-Okay…"

He was nervous and Bayonetta was fine with that. Corrin dismissed himself when he took the dragonstone that he had and transformed into a dragon. Bayonetta honestly wondered why he would turn into his dragon form to move the already rocking boat that the children were riding on. If anything, that would terrify the kids and get him scolded by the people in charge of the park.

The Umbra Witch took solace at the small beach area that was still inside the park. She needed to be near Corrin in case he screwed up, but she had a feeling she could drown out the screaming and just relax.

The spot was already occupied by someone. Someone that Bayonetta knew by appearance but not her personality. Pit had talked about this individual sometimes and for good reasons.

On the beach chair was a little girl with forest hair and eyes that matched. Because she was at the beach, she wore a beach green dress that covered her entire body. It was not the type of dress to be swimming in much less walking around in seeing as how the dress seemed to be longer than the girl's legs. One wrong move and she would trip. Since she was catching a tan though, it didn't matter. Her trademark green hat with mathematical symbols on it was stuck on her head and keeping the sun from glaring down her face. The only way to see her without a hat is when she's sleeping.

The little girl took notice of Bayonetta's presence and wave to her.

"Cereza, it has been awhile!"

Bayonetta honestly wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how they barely talked seeing as how the little girl was the Goddess of Probability. Bayonetta really didn't like talking to deities.

"Hey, don't ignore me Cereza!"

"My apologies…Cassandra."

The girl pouted hearing her real name be used. "My name is Xavia. I know you don't mind being referred to by your real name, but please use mine."

Bayonetta hand waved the comment but abided to her demand.

"What are you doing here Xavia? It's odd for a Goddess like you to be seen here all alone."

"I'm on vacation with the Celestial Pirates." The green haired Goddess hummed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ozzy was on the boat ride."

Bayonetta wondered if one of those anime expressions applied to her in that moment. She just knew that some kid was screaming in the background and it was Corrin's fault.

"I see…"

"What are you doing here? Have you come to get your fortune told by me?"

Bayonetta would have told her she was on a date, but something stopped her. She glanced behind her for a moment and saw that Corrin indeed was making the lives of those people a living hell unintentionally. She didn't want to be associated with that, so she just rolled with what Xavia assumed even if she already had an idea what the Umbra Witch was doing.

"I don't have my crystal ball with me, but I can still give you your fortune. Just give me your palm and I'll read it."

Pit had praised Xavia for her prophecies. They always came true. Ironic given her name was Cassandra. In fact, the late God Apollo cursed her preventing anyone from believing her. Should someone believe her though, the curse would be broken. The leader of the Celestial Pirates known as Julius Santos was the man to break the curse and because of him, she was able to escape death. In return, she was able to save him and his cousin Alacryn Santos from being captured for their crimes on multiple occasions due to being able to foresee the future. Xavia is what Shulk should be if he put his powers to good use and mastered them instead of letting them run wild as Bayonetta would see it.

The Umbra Witch extended her palm out like ordered and Xavia grasped it. She closed her eyes as a powerful aura was radiating from her. That powerful magic would soon flow through the Umbra Witch. Bayonetta always enjoyed having a rush of power flow through her, but this left her feeling uneasy. It wasn't just Bayonetta that was getting nervous. Since the Umbra Witch failed to close her eyes, she saw how pale Xavia was getting the longer she held onto her. It made the Umbra Witch want to let go, but something told her she needed to see through this to the end.

"The future's looking bleak for your relationship." Xavia suddenly spoke causing Bayonetta to suddenly yank her hand away from the young girl's. "You both are hiding something from each other. While you are simply letting your pride get the best of you Cereza, Corrin is hiding a deep dark secret that he would take with him to the grave. You must draw this out of him and accept this side of him if you want your relationship to survive."

"What are you…"

"You have also been plagued by a little girl in your dreams. When the time comes to meet her, you must make the right decision. If something happens to this young girl, your relationship with Corrin will crumble."

She was saying way too much in such a short amount of time. Bayonetta wanted to play it off like she wasn't affected, but she had every right to be horrified. This slow, steady relationship she had would end if she didn't swallow her pride and do something important for her man? The Umbra Witch had already demonstrated she would do anything for him, so why would Corrin hide something dark that could ruin their relationship.

"…You really enjoy ruining my mood." Bayonetta grumbled as she had every intention of walking away. "Are you going to tell me that Corrin's deep dark secret has to do with his kink I've been trying to find out all day?"

"Yes."

That took her completely by surprise. "W-What?!"

"It's not the kink itself. It's the circumstance causing the kink. Remember this when the time comes." Xavia frowned when she said that. Bayonetta had to wonder how bad this kink could be that it would be enough to hurt their relationship. "As long as you remain open minded in your relationship and make the right decision, then your love for one another will continue growing. Relationships are never easy to maintain."

 _That is why I never bothered to be in one._ Bayonetta thought darkly to herself. Corrin is easier to deal compared to all the other potential dates I had.

"Also, I need to warn you of another thing. No, this has nothing to do with your relationship with Corrin, but it pertains to the tournament that you will be participating in next week." Xavia continued.

"How far into the future did you read, little one?"

"A lot…I kind of regret it." Xavia admitted. "There is a great evil that is rising in power again. He will strike at the tournament in the Witch Hunter Realm. You of all people must keep your guard up. There is little the other Smashers can do about him. Only a few of the Smashers can fight him, but you must make sure to tread carefully. If you fall, there is no hope for the Smashers in the tournament…that future…is a bad end for everyone involved."

"Oh…"

"Do not worry. If you do the right thing here as well, Corrin will be safe. Your priority should be to look out for your boyfriend's friend…the tactician that's going to the tournament."

"Oh Rob…"

"Yes…him. Watch him carefully. The evil wants him for his own sick purposes. If he gets Rob, then he might go after others…and you must stop him from hurting your beloved."

The raven haired witch knew she wouldn't understand what Xavia was talking about until it actually happened. Until then, she would have to remain cautious and look out for the white haired tactician.

"CERE, I'M BACK!"

Corrin was finally done tormenting the children. The boat ride was a disaster for those children. The kid that Xavia called Ozzy had cuddled up into a ball near the boats and started to sob uncontrollably. Corrin failed to notice seeing as his attention was to his girlfriend. He noticed immediately something was off when he saw the troubled look Bayonetta had.

"Did you have fun, dear?"

"Y-Yes! Are you okay Cere? I finished up early so we can go to the Ferris wheel like you requested."

Xavia was giving Bayonetta that look. This was one of the many opportunities to talk to Corrin. However, the Umbra Witch was still absorbing the prophecy given to her. She didn't want to act too rashly or things would take a turn for the worse. This is what Bayonetta concluded, but the reality was she was most likely afraid to be alone with Corrin now that she was aware that Corrin's kink could very well damage their relationship.

"On second thought, I changed my mind. I would rather go for a swim."

"Oh…then we should strip here and…"

"No, we're going to Noki Bay. I do not want to be in this kiddie park any longer than I have to."

Corrin was really confused now. He looked over to Xavia who pretended to be a little girl that Bayonetta was talking to instead of the Goddess of Probability. The dragon prince felt the strong presence she had but said nothing as he followed Bayonetta out of the park.

* * *

Despite suggesting swimming at Noki Bay, Bayonetta decided to sit on shore while Corrin took a swim. There were only a few Noki people here so Corrin could have fun shape-shifting into his dragon form and making huge waves without hitting the platform that allowed regular people to make it to the ruins safely. Corrin looked like a dolphin as a result and if anyone didn't know better, he could have been the mascot of Isle Delfino with how fluid his swimming was.

Xavia's words really hurt her. She wasn't the type to dwell on these sorts of things but Xavia was no liar. Only a fool wouldn't believe Cassandra, but at the same time, she had morbid fortunes that people didn't want to hear. Civilizations and wars were lost because no one believed the words coming from her mouth. If she were to ignore it, she would be doomed to all the incidents that would take place in the near future. The last thing she wanted was for Corrin to get hurt because of her. What could she do to make it better?

"Cere, are you going to swim with me?"

Corrin had morphed back into his human form and popped his head out of the water. He was more worried for the older woman now than he was before seeing her look off into the distance.

"Later, dear. Right now I'm not…"

"I know you can breathe underwater. So let's go to the underwater city below. It's going to be so pretty!"

At this point, it was better to focus on Corrin rather than Xavia's ominous visions. As she stared at the young man in front of her, she noted how he failed to take off his armor again meaning it would weigh him down in the long run. As a water dragon, this wouldn't be an issue, but it was something that Bayonetta had to wonder about.

However, the raven haired witch observed the small droplets that were dripping from Corrin's hair. He looked sexier than usual with the way his hair was starting to become undone because of the water. She would then start fantasizing again. Corrin would get out of the water and try to drag her down with him. Instead, she would make sure he wouldn't get back into the water. Her hair would make sure he was held down. Corrin's cheeks would turn pink at her sudden dominance as she started to strip him of the heavy armor that should have been weighing him down. The fact that he just came from a swim made things better. He was too tired to get away from her and too tired to deny her advances.

"Cere! Are you listening to me? Cere!"

Bayonetta blinked before realizing she started zoning out again. She sighed realizing how much of a pervert she was. When she wasn't reacting to Corrin's words, the dragon prince decided to startle her by splashing her with water using the tale he had. When he was half transformed, he was able to use his tail for something other than to intimidate someone. His tail was more effective than his hands and Bayonetta was far from pleased having her hair and her outfit soaked.

"Come on Cere! You can't be Cloud and mope all day! Come down to the city with me!"

"Why you little…"

Corrin just laughed when Bayonetta used Madama Butterfly to punch up a wave that hit him. Madama Butterfly probably was thinking how immature the Umbra Witch was being to summon her for something like that.

"Ha-ha-ha! See! You can have fun!" Corrin hummed as he transformed back into his dragon form. " **CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!** "

Corrin dove under the water and swam toward the entrance of the underwater city. Bayonetta really had no choice but to follow him. Like what Corrin said, she was capable of breathing underwater just fine, but she hated having to pretend she couldn't like everyone else who was able to breathe underwater. Jokes about how certain characters couldn't swim like Greninja were made (although could not swim to save his life).

To swim faster, Bayonetta morphed into her snake form and chased after him. Corrin didn't think she would catch up to him so quickly, but this was a good thing. The two were able to make it into the underwater city with relative ease. Bayonetta would consider it underwater ruins, but the underwater area was so vast that she assumed Mario couldn't possibly swim that far out without the fear of drowning despite the helmet he was given.

The little Noki people were floating on jellyfish watching the colorful fishes swim by them and this included the coin fish with the eight red coins that would swim away frantically after a few minutes.

Corrin had changed back to his human form and allowed himself to fall down slowly before suddenly picking up the pace to chase after the school of fish. The fish didn't like Corrin's intimidating appearance and tried to swim away to his annoyance.

"Hey! Come back! I'm not going to eat you!"

The fishes certainly did not understand what Corrin was saying and continued to swim away. Corrin would have continued to pursue them if not for something grabbing at his leg. The dragon prince gasped seeing Bayonetta in her snake form wrap around him.

"C-Cere! What are you doing?!"

In snake form, she simply hissed as she continued to wrap herself around her man. The dragon prince found it harder to swim with how aggressive Bayonetta was being. The Noki people certainly weren't going to help. In fact, they were ordering their jellyfish to swim away from the serpent that made its way into the water.

"C-Cere, t-this isn't funny!"

Bayonetta did indeed return to her human form and that put the two in an awkward solution. Her weight caused him to fall faster than intended and he ended up landing on one of the ruined surfaces with the older Smasher on top of him. She held him down like in her fantasies and wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"You're making this too easy, dear." The Umbra Witch whispered to him causing him to shutter. Her hand was in a place he would rather not have it be. If his face wasn't red before, it was now.

"C-Cere, please! I-I know you want to do it, but not here."

"Hmm? You don't like others watching?"

"O-Of course not. P-Plus, underwater sex isn't going to work! P-Please reconsider n-not doing anything. Ahh?!"

Bayonetta really wanted to do something interesting, but Corrin wasn't having it. She noticed Corrin start to change into a dragon underneath him. She reacted fast enough to not be the one in the awkward situation, but the dragon prince made his point that he wasn't going to have sex with her now. She sighed at how much of a killjoy he was.

"But that's why I love you." She hummed. She used the word so casually that Corrin would not stop blushing even when he was in dragon form.

" **D-DON'T USE THAT WORD SO LIGHTLY**!" Corrin shouted as he swam up in order to continue swimming with the fishes. Bayonetta just chuckled and ended up pursuing him.

Soon, he would let her ride on her back as long as she didn't try anything kinky while he was a dragon. This would probably go on for a few hours, and honestly it wasn't so bad. Spending time alone with the one you loved in silence felt nice. Corrin preferred these moments, and while Bayonetta wanted to get sexual, she didn't mind resting on top of Corrin's back while he did the swimming for her. She was able to calm her mind slightly and not think about Xavia's words too much.

* * *

When the two returned to Isle Delfino, it was already sunset. Granted, the location they were heading to would always be sunset, but Isle Delfino at least was able to change the weather.

"I'm going to need a shower."

"You sure you need it hun? I kind of like it when you're wet."

The dragon prince puffed his cheeks at that. The long swim they had was nice and Corrin may have been a water dragon thus his body would dry quickly, but he had seaweed stuck in his hair and he wanted it gone. Bayonetta chuckled seeing how Corrin couldn't see the seaweed. He could only feel something was in his hair. The Umbra Witch was quick to take the plant that was stuck in Corrin's hair and throw it to the side.

"Thanks Cere…"

"Now you won't have to take a shower yet. We still got to eat dinner."

Corrin smiled at the idea of chowing down to good food again. They needed to head off to Sirena Beach for dinner. Before they went, Bayonetta had stopped Corrin for a bit when she saw something catch her eye at a souvenir stand. She tells the dragon prince not to look as she hurries over to the stand. The Pianta was selling costumes of different varieties that were either made for Isle Delfino or were imported from other universes. Bayonetta had her sight on one costume that she knew she was going to use tonight for some…fun times. Using the money she had, she would quickly purchase it and go back to Corrin's side. He didn't seem to notice that she bought the costume which is funny given Corrin has been able to keep track of things Bayonetta bought as of late.

* * *

It didn't take the couple long to return to Sirena Beach. They went straight for the casino where the meals were being served. Corrin really didn't want Bayonetta to gamble. He told her the first day of the date that he wanted their earnings to be spent wisely. Bayonetta joked how the dragon prince was being a little too conservative for his own good. They were supposed to have fun, but Corrin didn't think wasting money on a rigged system was considered "fun".

The Umbra Witch noted that Corrin ordered the same thing he ordered yesterday. For someone who said he was open to new ideas, he sure as hell didn't put it into practice when it came to food. If it was good, he was going to keep ordering it. Despite Corrin talking about not spending too much, he was quick to order the lobster every time. Granted, they shared the lobster but it didn't change how expensive it was especially since they were allowed to get seconds concerning the drinks.

While they were waiting for their drinks, Bayonetta noticed that Corrin was staring intensely at her. The usual smile he had faltered as if something was plaguing his mind.

"Like what you see, dear?" Bayonetta questioned catching his attention. "My hair's still damp from the exciting swim we had."

"Actually…I am admiring you now." Corrin answered truthfully. "I was having so much fun today that I never got a chance to look at you. You really are…beautiful…"

Now was not the time to get sappy. Corrin knew this but those words came out before he could stop himself. A terrible blush showed up on his face as he shyly looking away. By doing this, he failed to realize that he actually got his girlfriend blushing at the sudden compliment. She let out a sigh to hide the fact she was embarrassed and then started chuckling.

"You're too cute for your own good." She told him while trying to hide her sudden embarrassment.

"Sorry…I should tell you something else I have told you a million times."

"Hmm?"

"I…I wish you luck in the tournament. I…It's going to be lonely without you…and the tournament is next week so…"

"Corrin, you need to stop worrying. You know I'll win."

"But…you slack off in our training sessions and your performance is…"

"You're imaging things Corrin."

Corrin wanted to rebuttal her but she reminded him that the drinks were here. Again, Corrin revealed his childish side by refusing to order a cocktail and resorted to orange juice instead. Bayonetta ended up ordering a coconut margarita to mix things up. The waiter tells them that the food will arrive shortly and leaves.

"But…" Bayonetta started as Corrin started to take a sip from his cup. "I won't let your effort or Cloud's to help me out go to waste."

Truth be told, she was a little concern with her training performance. She wasn't able to do the easy baked combos as easily. She assumed that Corrin and Cloud knew her enough to avoid her combos, but Master Hand's powers proved to be a hindrance to her combat ability. Handicap or not, she still had what it takes to take the tournament.

Soon, the giant lobster would be served to them. Even if it was the same thing as yesterday, Bayonetta could never get tired of high quality seafood. Unfortunately, this would mean dealing with Corrin making stupid jokes about the lobster again.

"This one looks like Ryoma…" Corrin giggled. "He always looked like a lobster."

"Who?"

"My big brother…" Corrin began before falling silent. "I wonder if he's still alive."

"Hmm?"

The grey eyed witch observed the younger Smasher. She saw the sorrow in his eyes when the mention of Corrin's family member was brought up. She still didn't know much about his family besides Cory, but then she found out that they weren't related. The dragon twins danced around the subject before dropping it immediately.

"…I want to go home." Corrin murmured darkly to himself. "But I can't."

"What are you talking about, Corrin?"

"…I haven't made a resolve." Corrin continued talking to himself more than the older Smasher in front of him. "At the moment…I'm a coward, but I'll be able to return home and save everyone eventually…they just have to…wait a little longer…"

Bayonetta really want to know what her boyfriend was talking about. Unfortunately, he decided to ignore her when she asked what was wrong. This worried her greatly. He should have been able to come to her for anything, but he obviously wasn't comfortable with this. Someday, she'll be able to get him to talk about his past. Then they'll be able to work from there.

* * *

The trip back to their room was filled with nothing but silence. Bayonetta was fine with this originally since it meant not being able to talk to Corrin about what was bugging her. Now, something was bothering Corrin and he wasn't going to open up to her anytime soon. The older Smasher suggested that Corrin use the shower first so she could get ready. The dragon prince wasn't paying attention to Bayonetta's intention so he went into the bathroom to wash himself off.

Personally, Bayonetta would have showered first before trying on the outfit she bought. However, she was feeling rather kinky despite what she was warned. She really couldn't help herself. The raven haired witch assumed that her way of dealing with this unwanted information was to go at what she did best.

When Corrin came out of the bathroom, he was met by Bayonetta in a new costume. There might not have been a reference to anything concerning the outfit, but all Corrin knew was Bayonetta was a Candy Girl. She chose a fine dress that was decorated with all sorts of candy from lollipops and gumdrops. It was really simply if one were to compare to the outfit to what Gretel wore back at Grimm's Candy Shop but Bayonetta's selling point was she was out to tease Corrin. Because there were so many lollipops, she had made sure to stick one in between her breasts. The rest of them decorated her dress.

"Hope this is to your liking, _dear_."

The prince couldn't help but gawk at the alluring beauty before him. He seemed to ignore the kinkiness of the outfit seeing as how Bayonetta looked fabulous in anything she wore. However, Corrin felt his groin area start to hurt and he groaned realizing that Bayonetta did what she came here for.

"Cere…I just washed up…"

"We can go into the bath together afterwards. I know you're still hungry for dessert."

"But this isn't my kink…" Corrin ended up saying as Bayonetta continued to tempt him to join her in the bed. "Cere…really…I would rather…sleep…"

"How long are you going to use that excuse? You know you should stop lying to yourself when I can clearly see you like this."

Again, Corrin sighed wondering if he should just go back into the bathroom and fix the problem he had. Bayonetta had gotten off the bed and suddenly hovered over him. She was ready to remove the towel from his waist if he didn't clamp onto it for dear life.

"Now, how shall we do this, dear? Do you want to eat the candy off my dress, or…" Cere leaned down close to Corrin's ear and whispered something that made his entire body shivered. He gave her a strange look that Bayonetta actually didn't predict. She was joking, but he might have taken it too seriously.

"C-Cere…please…"

She stopped noticing that he was clinging onto her now.

"…If you want me to stop, I will."

Corrin still gave her that weird look. She might have gone too far with the kinky ideas for tonight.

Bayonetta was taken by surprised when Corrin was the one that pushed her on the bed. It was hard to gage his expression when his damp bangs were covering his eyes. She could tell he was surprised with his actions at the moment. The Umbra Witch hummed as she slyly moved her leg up against his crotch causing him to let out a low growl.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-No…but you look…"

"Beautiful? Please. Tell me how you really feel."

Corrin couldn't say it. He felt like he had no right to. Bayonetta would provoke him into saying those words if he continued to be half-ass about his actions.

"I…want to…" Corrin gulped realizing there was no way he could say it after all. It was better to just demonstrate with actions.

Bayonetta was rather pleased with her boyfriend. If he was acting like this now before the week of the tournament, then she might be able to have more fun with him in the future and actually figure out his kink.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 10546 words.**

 **Li: Well that was a long date. Reminds me of the other date fic that isn't finished…**

 **Me: I'll get to that eventually. I'm having issues writing the battle for it. Notes!**

 **1\. I find it funny how Kana has gray eyes while his/her parent has red eyes. I never understood that unless it was a grandparent in heritage. However, I do believe that it's convenient for female Kana to have the same color eyes as Bayonetta to drive home that there is possibly future child on the way.**

 **2\. I kind of implied what the kink was in** _ **The Ripple Effect**_ **for not so comical reasons as well as reveal the curse Anankos has on Corrin in** _ **Dragonic Instinct**_ **. If you haven't figured it out, you'll have to wait until I get started on the story that occurs after Brave Shine called Trip to Vigrid.**

 **3\. The Chuckster thing is just me saying hi to Ari for having her Chuckster throw her Robin twins to my universe for a short period of time. Too bad my Chucksters aren't that powerful and Corrin just got thrown into the tree.**

 **4\. The sand bird is said to continue the same thing for a century, so Super Mario Sunshine implies it happens every year. Since it's still summer in Smashopolis, it was easy to set things up for the bird to hatch.**

 **5\. As you know, Xavia is the Goddess of Probability who has the power to look into the future of someone which could be a week, a month, a year in advance or even from another timeline. As long as you believe her, you'll be able to avoid tragedy. Her words here obviously foreshadow not only what happens in Brave Shine but the stories that come after it. Xavia is another person who warns Bayonetta to look out for Rob, but seeing the state he's in…**

 **6\. If Cory marries Foleo in Fire Emblem Fates, he comments how he prefers her naked over all the outfits he makes for her. I decided to allude to that since I'm leaving it ambiguous on who has children at this point of time. I only confirmed that Shigure, male Kana and Éponine exist at the time of Corrin and Cory being sent away from their world to help restore Corrin's resolve.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
